<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dona un soldo al tuo Witcher by ellyiggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111598">Dona un soldo al tuo Witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyiggy/pseuds/ellyiggy'>ellyiggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Ermal!Jaskier, Fabrizio!Geralt, Gen, M/M, artista incompreso, pagherei per i cosplay, qualcuno regali a Ermal un liuto, tutto burbero tutto incazzato (cit)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyiggy/pseuds/ellyiggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mi piace come te ne stai lì nell’angolo… tutto burbero.”<br/>Fabrizio non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo. “Sono qui per bere da solo.”<br/>Ermal strinse le labbra e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Ottimo. Si, ottimo."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dona un soldo al tuo Witcher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerSmiles/gifts">JokerSmiles</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111742">Toss A Coin To Your Witcher</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellyiggy/pseuds/ellyiggy">ellyiggy</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ogni riferimento a prime impressioni ed epiteti NON è puramente casuale. Nel corso della scrittura di questa fic non sono stati maltrattati pezzi di pane. Nè bardi incompresi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Stufato di cavolo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stufato di funghi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stufato di fagioli </em>
</p><p>
  <em>stufato di manzo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stufato di porro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>stufato di carote</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow, </em><em>che varietà di scelta</em><em>,</em> pensò Ermal con un pizzico di ironia mentre leggeva quello che la taverna di Posada serviva quel giorno. E solo nel momento in cui stava ormai per arrendersi e perdere ogni speranza, notò un’ultima scritta nascosta proprio alla fine della lista; distese rapidamente la carta stropicciata con la punta delle dita per tentare di meglio decifrare quelle poche parole. Sebbene chiamare quegli scarabocchi <em>parole</em> sarebbe stato probabilmente troppo lusinghiero, dato che erano scritti in una grafia a malapena leggibile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Stufato alla crema di Posada</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Niente di meno che l’ennesimo tipo di stufato in quella breve lista. E a quanto pare si trattava persino di quello più costoso, realizzò Ermal, per la semplice ragione che la scodella era fatta di spesse fette di pane.</p><p>Ermal sospirò, spostandosi un riccio ribelle da davanti agli occhi. Obiettivamente, che si aspettava? D’altronde si trattava di una semplice piccola taverna, il posto adatto a chi non aveva certo intenzione di spendere molte monete, e lo stufato costituiva il pilastro della dieta contadina.</p><p>Certo, Ermal avrebbe volentieri provato a mangiare qualcosa di diverso per una volta, stufo delle solite zuppe insipide e degli stufati tutti uguali delle città in cui viaggiava, ma immaginò che anche questa volta si sarebbe dovuto rassegnare.</p><p>Una volta messo piede nella taverna, non fu affatto difficile individuare un tavolo libero nell'angolo più in fondo. Ermal si diede un’occhiata veloce intorno, notando subito che la taverna era piuttosto affollata: com’era prevedibile, molti uomini erano già ubriachi e avevano già liberato i tavoli di gran parte dei piatti per far spazio ai numerosi boccali di birra; un uomo calvo rideva così tanto e così forte che il suo tavolo aveva iniziato a tremare, ed Ermal già si immaginava tutta quella ridicola quantità di cibo finire sul pavimento. Gli fu impossibile trattenere un sorrisetto divertito quando una fetta di pane toccò davvero il pavimento.</p><p>Una ragazza bionda arrivò di fronte a Ermal. Era vestita con un abito dagli intrecci bianchi e verdi, le cui maniche lasciavano scoperte le spalle della giovane locandiera.</p><p>"Cosa posso servirvi, signore?"</p><p>Ermal ripensò ai diversi tipi di stufato elencati nella lista, cercando di ricordarne uno che sembrasse gostoso, ma alla fine si arrese, preferendo affidarsi al caso.</p><p>“Il miglior piatto che avete oggi, grazie,” le disse sorridendo.</p><p>La ragazza annuì, guardandolo con curiosità. “Non siete di qui, non è vero?”</p><p>Il suo sguardo si soffermò sugli abiti quantomeno apparescenti di Ermal, che risaltavano indiscutibilmente tra i colori scialbi e cupi della taverna. Abituato a bazzicare le corti, Ermal era dotato di un raffinato senso estetico : la giacca rossa scura dalle maniche larghe sulle spalle e strette sui polsi si abbinava perfettamnete ai pantaloni rossi a mezzza gamba che gli cingevano la vita sottile, messa in risalto ulteriormente da un farsetto elegante.</p><p>"Sì, esatto." Le labbra di Ermal si piegarono in un sorriso. "Viaggio molto. Sono un bardo, a dire la verità," disse con un orgoglioso luccichio nei suoi occhi scuri.</p><p>La ragazza sgranò gli occhi per lo stupore non appena Ermal le mostrò il liuto che teneva legato sulla schiena.</p><p>"Ohhh, adoro la musica!" esclamò lei, "Stasera ci sono molti ospiti... purtroppo temo che dovrete attendere un po' per la vostra cena. Perché non ci suonate qualcosa nel frattempo?”</p><p>Ermal non si sarebbe di certo rifiutato. Non c'era nulla che amasse più della musica e del suo amato liuto in particolare. Così, prese il suo fedele compagno tra le mani e cominciò a improvvisare qualche nota. Le sue dita sottili pizzicarono le corde creando una leggera melodia che rallegrò la taverna.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi serve un pieno di speranza</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ma non ho una lira </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Non appena Ermal iniziò ad accennare le prime note, gli altri avventori smisero di bere e si voltarono nella sua direzione, prestandogli un po' di attenzione. <em>Beh, non </em><em>male come inizio, n</em><em>o?</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Mutano le favole, Biancaneve sulla strada</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lavora e aspetta il suo re</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Musicisti e puttane che neanche a carnevale</em>
</p><p>
  <em>roba da far venire la pelle d'oca al cuore</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ora però il brusio e le chiacchiere erano diminuiti notevolmente; i bicchieri erano fermi sul tavolo e la gente fissava il giovane bardo con un certo sguardo di disapprovazione.</p><p>Ciononostante, Ermal non smise di suonare. Anzi, si alzò in piedi e si mise anche a girare per i tavoli in mezzo alla gente, pizzicando le corde del liuto con entusiasmo. Riprese a cantare rivolgendo uno sguardo alla ragazza che serviva i tavoli.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Ehi bionda, sei pure tu qui da sola</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Io me ne andrei a fare un giro con la mia vita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vuoi venire con me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ehi, bionda, beato chi ti sposa </em>
</p><p>
  <em>così bella che è gelosa anche la luna</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ermal fu interrotto bruscamente da del pane volante. Precisamente, pane e formaggio gli volarono addosso, seguiti da grida e insulti.</p><p>“Sta zitto e siediti!”</p><p>“Pfff incredibile!”</p><p>Dall’altra parte della stanza, due donne visibilmente indignate si sussurrarono qualcosa all’orecchio, molto probabilmente offese dalla piega che stava prendendo la canzone del bardo. Degli uomini, invece, lo stavano guardando in malo modo, senza smettere di lanciargli cibo. Ermal continuava a muoversi, cercando di schivare i pezzi di formaggio e i bocconi di pane. Quella gente di campagna non era certo degna di ascoltare la sua musica.</p><p>"Non sapete né apprezzare né riconoscere la vera arte… Ma sono lieto di vedervi tutti così uniti." Sbuffò indignato e spalancò le braccia in modo teatrale.</p><p>Pochi istanti dopo, la gente ritornò finalmente a bere e mangiare, ignorando completamene il bardo come se nulla fosse successo.</p><p>“Uff,” mormorò Ermal facendo una smorfia. Poi si abbassò e raccolse il cibo dal pavimento. Dopotutto non era certo il tipo da sprecare del buon cibo.</p><p>Mentre mangiava un pezzo di pane, intravide un uomo seduto da solo nell'angolo più lontano, quasi nascosto dall'oscurità circostante. Andando verso di lui, notò che l'uomo se ne stava immobile a fissare il bicchiere sul suo tavolo, lo sguardo fermo e un’espressione seria dipinta in volto.</p><p>“Mi piace come te ne stai lì nell’angolo… tutto <em>burbero</em>.”</p><p>L’uomo non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo. “Sono qui per bere da solo.”</p><p>Ermal strinse le labbra e incrociò le braccia al petto. "Ottimo. Si, ottimo."</p><p>In quel momento il locandiere, un uomo basso e robusto dalla faccia arrossata e il passo traballante, si avvicinò a loro. "Ecco il liquore all'arancia che avete chiesto, signore. Se davvero gradite questa... <em>cosa</em>." E non nascose una smorfia di disgusto quando appoggiò la brocca sul tavolo.</p><p>Preso dalla curiosità, Ermal lanciò uno sguardo veloce alla brocca, non riuscendo a capire per quale motivo il liquore all'arancia dovesse essere così cattivo. Tuttavia, preferì tornare a concentrarsi su quello straniero misterioso che aveva l’aria di essere molto più interessante del liquore.<br/>
"Come hai senz’altro avuto modo di notare, nessun altro qui si è fatto scrupoli a commentare la qualità della mia esibizione, fatta eccezione per ... te." Accennò un sorriso rendendosi conto che era finalmente riuscito a spostare l’attenzione dell'uomo dal bicchiere al suo viso.</p><p>"Andiamo..." insistette. Inclinò leggermente il capo, i lunghi ricci scuri a sfiorargli la spalla. "Devi pur avere qualche giudizio, qualche commento da farmi..." cercò il minimo segno di reazione da parte dell'altro, ma quando si rese conto che la sua espressione non era asslutamente cambiata, proseguì con più insistenza, "Mi bastano tre parole."</p><p>L'altro si versò un bicchiere di liquore. "Non sono reali."</p><p>A quanto pare aveva finalmente smesso di fingere di non accorgersi della presenza del bardo, scegliendo di rivolgergli la parola – non che avesse molta altra scelta, dal momento che quel bardo impertinente aveva già preso posto al suo tavolo.</p><p>Ermal lo guardò perplesso. "<em>Cosa</em> non è reale?" Gli chiese, agitando confusamente le mani.</p><p>“Tutte le storie delle tue canzoni. Quello di cui cantate sempre voi bardi."</p><p>"E tu com’è che lo sai?" Tutto ad un tratto il bardo si fermò e lo scrutò attentamente, notando improvvisamente quei dettagli di fondamentale importanza che aveva trascurato fino a quel momento, a partire dal medaglione di lupo al collo e le armi gemelle, senza tralasciare i particolari tatuaggi sulle braccia dell'uomo, messi in bella mostra dalla camicia nera senza maniche. “Oh divertente. Occhi dorati, vecchio lupo solitario, quel medaglione, due spade... piuttosto <em>inquietanti</em>, sì. Ho capito chi sei." Disse trionfante. Non ebbe il tempo di aggiungere altro, però, che l'altro uomo si era già alzato all'improvviso e si stava allontanando dal tavolo lasciando il bardo alle sue spalle con uno sguardo confuso. Ma un artista come Ermal non poteva certo permettersi di perdere un'occasione simile, no? E così lo seguì senza aspettare un secondo di più.</p><p>"Aspetta, aspetta... tu sei il Witcher, Fabrizio di Rivia!"</p><p>Fabrizio lo ignorò completamente e sospirò, dirigendosi verso la camera riservatagli per la notte.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>La mattina seguente, il clima di Posada sembrava essere irragionevolmente troppo caldo per la stagione mentre Fabrizio scendeva dalla collina, conducendo lentamente il suo adorato cavallo lungo il sentiero. All'improvviso sentì un rumore provenire da dietro di lui. Si voltò appena in tempo per vedere il bardo della sera precedente correre verso di lui, ansimando e affrettandosi per raggiungerlo in tempo. Mentre correva il suo liuto si muoveva, pericolosamente sbilanciato, minacciando di cadere da un momento all’altro, e i capelli ricci erano diventati una massa disordinata. Fabrizio alzò gli occhi sospirando, ma con grande sorpresa di Ermal, si fermò e lo aspettò invece di proseguire a passo spedito.</p><p>“Witcher, hai una missione, giusto?” Ermal dovette prendere fiato prima di continuare, “Ti ho visto parlare con quei contadini ieri sera… Hai bisogno di una mano? Ne ho due!"</p><p>"Vattene, bardo."</p><p>Il Witcher accarezzò il suo cavallo e riprese il cammino, senza accorgersi del broncio di finta offesa di Ermal.</p><p>"Sarò solo un compagno di viaggio silenzioso, lo prometto."</p><p>Fabrizio si voltò, fissandolo con quei suoi occhi oro. "Beh, devo dire che fatico a crederti."</p><p>"Ok ok, ma ci ho pensato, davvero. E ho capito che hai ragione. Tu sei un Witcher e sono certo che avventure vere daranno vita a storie migliori."</p><p>Onestamente, Fabrizio era stupito da quanto il bardo potesse gesticolare durante un discorso così breve.</p><p>"E tu, <em>signore</em>, sai proprio odore di avventura," continuò Ermal con un bagliore infantile negli occhi. “Profumi di morte e destino. Eroismo e cuori spezzati. Ohhh," il suo viso si illuminò improvvisamente. “Potrei essere il tuo bardo, il cantore che suona e canta canzoni su di te e sulle tue gesta, sulle tue vere, appassionanti avventure contro mostri e creature."</p><p>Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i corti capelli neri e ci riflettè per qualche secondo. "Va bene bardo, puoi seguirmi in questa missione, così almeno vedrai come sono fatte le vere creature, che dici?"<br/>
Gli occhi di Ermal si riempirono di un misto di gioia ed entusiasmo, e un sorriso<em> si</em> disegnò <em>sulle </em><em>sue </em><em>labbra </em><em>sottili.</em> "Perfetto! Ah, a proposito, il mio nome non è <em>bard</em><em>o</em>... sono Ermal. Ma puoi chiamarmi Dandelion, se vuoi."</p><p>"<em>D</em><em>andelion</em>?" Ripeté Fabrizio, mostrandogli il primo accenno di sorriso divertito.<br/>
Ermal lo guardò sorpreso. Se avesse saputo che sarebbe bastato così poco per far sorridere quel burbero Witcher, gli avrebbe rivelato il suo nome d'arte la sera prima.</p><p>“Sì, proprio come il fiore. Mi piacciono i fiori gialli."</p><p>Non appena ripresero il cammino, il bardo prese in mano il liuto e iniziò a suonare, cantando ad alta voce:</p><p>"Diffonderò le storie di Fabrizio di Rivia,</p><p><em>il Lupo Moro</em> ”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>